Total Drama Betrayal Island Episode 4
DodgeBrawl ' ' Chris: Previously on Total Drama Betrayal Island, while no one on the Screaming Gophers were bonding, the Killer Bass is filled with separate alliances of 2. Being on the outs like 3 others, Jose got the boot for his attempts to blindside Justin. Who will win this challenge, and who will lose next? Find out now on Total Drama Betrayal Island! ' ' *Intro plays* ' ' (Screaming Gophers, Boys Cabin *Jacob’s Sleeping*) ' ' Charlie: Ugh, why is it so hard to win the million! ' ' Devin: No clue, but clearly it is… ' ' Charlie: I just wish I can win it.. ' ' Aj: Yeah right, and let me lose a million? No thanks! ' ' Elijah: Guys, all that matters is that were in this show to begin with! ' ' (Charlies Confessional): Is it just me, or is everyone hiding stuff from me..? ' ' Aj: Whatever, i'm gonna enjoy me a sprite cranberry! ' ' Devin: Yo, slide me one please! ' ' Aj: Sure thi- ' ' *Ryan slaps it out of his hand* ' ' Aj: HEY! ' ' Ryan: Don’t do it, he drugged me last time! Devin: For real? ' ' Aj: OOOOOH. Ryan I accidentally gave you a sprite cherry. ' ' Ryan: EWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!! ' ' Charlie: For Christ sake! ' ' (Screaming Gophers, Girls Cabin *Kayla Sleeping*) ' ' Natia: Ugh! We need to keep our streak of winning up… ' ' Hailey: Yeah! I for one don’t wanna go home… ' ' Natia: Same here! ' ' Valeria: You know, we can keep the girl alliance strong… ' ' Hailey: What do you mean? ' ' Valeria: I mean us 4 girls, and Ryan. Already we have the numbers on our team, and once merge hits we may still have majority! ' ' Natia and Hailey: Yeah, you're right! ' ' Valeria: First target is Devin, everyone else looks kinda weak… ' ' Natia: True. ' ' Hailey: Yeah, I mean 2 of them gave up the first 5 seconds last challenge! ' ' Valeria: Alright ladies, hand in the middle! ' ' *Does hands in the middle* ' ' (Killer Bass, Boys Side *Onin Sleeping*) ' ' Justin: Ugh guys, can I ask something? ' ' Greg and John: Sure, whats up? ' ' Justin: Am I going home? ' ' Greg: I highly doubt it… ' ' Justin: Really? ' ' John: Yeah, your in no way a threat, so why would people boot you off? ' ' Justin: I mean, I was bottom 2. ' ' Greg: Bro, we promise you aren’t gonna go yet. ' ' Justin: Awesome, group hug! ' ' *They all hug* ' ' (Killer Bass, Girls Side) ' ' Max: Man, I really don’t want to do any sort of activity today… ' ' (Max’s Confessional): I’m not a brawn type of person so….. Yeah! ' ' Mel: Jesus Max, we didn’t even know what the challenge is and your complaining! ' ' Max: That's my specialty! ' ' Mel: That's why we're such best friends! ' ' Max: Great! ' ' (Mels Confessional): I am all over sarcasm, not like anyone can reach my expectations, at least that's what I thought until I met him.. Ugh, I mean when I got here! Hehe… ' ' Kira and Julia: GOOD MORNING BESTIE!!!!!!! ' ' Layla: Ugh, they sicken me! ' ' Sandra: Same! ' ' Layla: Wow, we have quite the amount in common. ' ' Sandra: So true, maybe we should make a 4 way alliance! ' ' Layla: You mean like Me, you, Onin, and Justin? ' ' Sandra: Yes, and when we lose, we go for the target majority would most likely vote out! ' ' Layla: True, we should probably get ready for whenever Chris tortures us ' ' Chris: GOOOOD MOOORNING CAMPERSSSS! ' ' Sandra: Speaking of the devil himself.. ' ' Layla: Lets go! ' ' Chris: Meet me at the dodgeball stadium, pronto! ' ' (Dodgeball stadium) ' ' Chris: Can anyone guess the challenge for today? ' ' Valeria: Mexican standoff? ' ' Max: Anything brain related? ' ' Mel: A debate? ' ' Jacob: Something interesting?? ' ' Chris: No, no, no, and i’m gonna ignore that comment… But today is dodgeball day! ' ' John, Sandra, and Hailey: SWEET!!!! ' ' Max, Mel, and Jacob: Great…. ' ' Justin and Ryan: OH GOD NO!!!!! ' ' Chris: Ok, the first rule of dodgeball is… ' ' Jacob: Do not talk about dodgeba- ' ' *Chris hits Jacob in the head with a dodgeball* ' ' Jacob: And there goes my will to live… ' ' Chris: Moving along… first team to win two times wins, pick your 5! ' ' Kayla: Ok, we’ll do Natia, Elijah, Charlie, Devin, and Aj. The rest of us will sit out! ' ' Jacob: Good! ' ' Onin: Easy, we’ll go John, Sandra, Julia, Kira, and Me! ' ' Chris: Ok, let's do this! ' ' (Round 1, *John and Sandra has a ball each, Charlie has a ball*) ' ' John: Sandra, on three, one.. ' ' Sandra: 2… ' ' Sandra and John: 3! ' ' *John hits Charlie, Sandra hits Devin* ' ' Devin: Ah, my v bucks… ' ' Aj: I got this guys, I HAVE THE POWER! ' ' *John catches Ajs ball* ' ' Aj: Rip… ' ' *John hits Natia* ' ' Natia: OOF! ' ' Elijah: Last one left, here goes, HIYA! ' ' *Sandra catches Elijah's ball* ' ' Elijah: Great… ' ' Chris: Killer Bass wins! This time, only three versus three! ' ' Jacob: Ok, i’m in control now! ' ' Kayla: Pfft, whatever! ' ' Jacob: Ok, it'll be Me, Hailey, and Elijah! ' ' Mel: Ok guys, any volunteers? ' ' Max: You know, you guys are doing so great that I don’t wanna ruin your mojo! ' ' Mel: Fine, we’ll do John, Sandra, and Onin! ' ' Chris: Woah, woah, here's the twist, no one can go out twice! ' ' Mel: Ugh! We’ll do Me, Layla, and Greg! ' ' Greg: Let's do this defaulty bois! *Default dances* ' ' Jacob: Ok, it’s me, Hailey, and Valeria! ' ' Chris: I don’t care! ' ' (Round 2 *Mel has a ball and Hailey has a ball*) ' ' Jacob: Mel, I won’t do anything, you can get me out! ' ' Mel: Aww, thanks! ' ' *Mel hits Jacob with a ball, right after Hailey hits her with one* ' ' Hailey: Time to start evening the odds, readdy Valeria? ' ' Valeria: With pleasure! ' ' *Both hit Layla* ' ' Layla: INTERFERENCE!!!! ' ' Chris: Nope, to the bench with you! ' ' Max: Knock them out, throw them out, raa raa! ' ' Greg: You got this fellow skull troope- ' ' *Greg gets hit in the head* ' ' Greg: OOF!!! ' ' Chris: Point for the Screaming Gophers! Final round is a one v one with one of the 2 remaining who hasn't gone yet! ' ' Kayla: Looks like i’m going u- ' ' Ryan: Move out of my way, I got this! ' ' Everyone but Ryan: Huh? ' ' (Ryans Confessional): If my team loses, I won’t be the biggest cause of it! ' ' Max: And we choose Justin! ' ' Onin: WHY?!?!?!? ' ' Max: I’m definitely not doing it! ' ' Killer Bass: UGH! ' ' (Final Round) ' ' Ryan: Time to win this! ' ' *Ryan actually was able to hit Justin* ' ' Justin: OOF! ' ' Ryan: I WON! ' ' Chris: The Screaming Gophers Win! ' ' Screaming Gophers: YAY! ' ' Chris: Killer Bass, what happened? ' ' Max: What can I say, weak effort! ' ' *Everyone evil glares at her* ' ' Max: What? ' ' (Outside, Onin, Justin, Sandra, and Layla) ' ' Layla: I called you two plus Sandra here for an alliance! ' ' Sandra: If we team up and vote Max, we may have a shot of safety, you guys in? ' ' Onin and Justin: Sure ' ' Sandra and Layla: Excellent! ' ' (Bonfire Ceremony) ' ' Chris: Ok, I tallied up the votes, and the following players are safe! Greg and John! ' ' Greg: Oh yeah! ' ' John: Sweetis deletus! ' ' Chris: Julia and Kira! ' ' Julia and Kira: EEEEE!!!!! ' ' Chris: Mel, Layla, and Justin! ' ' Mel and Layla: WOOHOO! ' ' Justin: Finally, a break! ' ' Chris: With three votes, Sandra is safe! ' ' Sandra: Great, bottom three yet again… ' ' Chris: Onin, Max, There is only one Marshmallow left! The final Marshmallow goes to?? ' ' *Suspenseful Music* ' ' Chris: Onin! ' ' Mel and Max: WHAT?!?!?! ' ' Onin: Phew! ' ' Max: No way, this has to be a nightmare, please! ' ' Mel: I’m afraid not, sorry Max… ' ' Max *Sigh* Let's just get this done and over with… ' ' Chris: Any last words? ' ' Max: Win in the honor of my legacy Mel! ' ' Mel: I’ll do my best! ' ' Chris: Ok, so it wasn’t the most unpredictable elimination, I still get paid! Tune in next time on Total Drama Betrayal Island!